


Cupcake of Love

by Ramzi



Series: Cupcake (English) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (it just happened okay?), (still only IM1 happend), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Art, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betaed, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, Confessions, Cupcakes, Dancing, Digital Art, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Genius Loki (Marvel), Genius Tony Stark, Geniuses, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) is Not a Villain, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Other, Power Bottom, Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Smut art, Surprises, Switching, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: After the last conversation with Tony, Loki goes with him to the gala."By accident" they steal a tray of cupcakes and go together to Tony's bedroom.But Tony doesn't take everyone there. This is an unusual situation for both of them. Especially since they both have something to say to each other."Let's dance.""What? Yes, but… in front of everyone?""Are you ashamed of me?""No, but…""I want them to look at us, but maybe next time. Now we will dance in the bedroom.""Horizontally?""Vertically, then horizontally."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Cupcake (English) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784674
Kudos: 32





	Cupcake of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cupcake of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716357) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> **I MADE IT!**
> 
> But before my story... **BIG, COLOSAL, GIGANTIC AND FUCKING ENORMOUS** thanks to [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/) for betaing this ^-^ It would be awful fic without you 🥰 I love you (platonically), you wonderful, pretty, cutie cupcake 🥰 
> 
> After listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPtCs-inbljNbuoxJJLCxrNqJyrhmF59N) song list for the billionth time, I write this… whatever it is xD I hope you like this series, because… I don't plan on continuing it anymore xD (I have no idea how, okay?)
> 
> So, enjoy the story ^-^ This time we have some (finally) sexy time for our boys XD

Tony had to hold his hands behind his back to keep himself from doing something Pepper would definitely forbid him. It was getting harder with every second.  _ Why are you doing this to me, Loki? _ Stark thought, clenching his hands.  _ Why do you make me look at this when… _

"…we could do something else. But for that, we need your help. For example, we could build space for young people who have been kicked out of their homes for being…"

"Of course I will help. Please send any further information to Miss Potts, and now I must go and…"

"Take care of your lover?" The woman replied with a smile and shook Tony's hand. "See you soon and have fun."

_ Did she know?  _ the billionaire said to himself, but he no longer paid attention to her. He had a goal and wanted to complete it as soon as possible.

"Hi, Natasha. Loki? Can we talk?" Tony asked, approaching his lover and putting a hand gently on his shoulder, and handing the woman a cupcake taken from the waiter's tray.

"I'm in the middle of a conversation with Natalia," Loki replied with a wry smile. "We'll talk after party."

"Are you sure?" Stark replied, raising one eyebrow.

"I know what you want to talk about and I know that dessert tastes better after dinner, not before. So now  _ shoo-shoo, _ go entertain guests.

Tony just groaned and walked off toward the bar.

۷۷۷

"I know what you want to talk about and I know that dessert tastes better after dinner, not before. Now  _ shu-shu, _ go entertain guests," Loki said, grinning widely and running his hand down Tony's back. In response, Stark started toward the bar, muttering quiet curses under his breath.

Of course Loki knew about what Tony wanted to talk. He did not spend half an hour dressing in his current outfit, standing in front of Tony, not to torture him for another three hours.

"You do it on purpose, don't you?" The red-haired woman asked, tilting her head. "This is probably the twelfth time when Stark approaches us with a similar text. You tease him before you sleep with him again. You are like a cat that plays with the mouse before it eats it."

_ "Again?" _ Loki raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Natalia, who do you have me for?"

"For Loki, who got in Tony Stark pants."

"And here you are wrong."

"No… That's impossible…  _ How? _

"First time… In total the first six times, cupcakes stopped us. Then we joked a lot about it, that every time we try to go to bed, cupcakes get in our way. Then there was the whole action with our  _ "addiction" _ and somehow there was no time for anything more than a phone call or two during the day, which ended when one of us fell asleep halfway through a word… And today I have a plan, how to finally take him to bed.

"Do you want to tell me that you have been with The Stark for almost three months and have never slept with him?" Asked Natasha.

"Relationship is not just sex," Loki replied with a smile.

"Said the guy who until recently was said to be  _ 'the god of sex'" _ answered Natasha, tilting his head to the side. "How long are you going to torture him?"

"The lace sticks up a bit, so maybe an hour or an hour and a half? I don't want the time I took to look like this to be wasted on barely half an hour of the gala."

"Well… A ball gown is a tough nut to crack for a guy…"

"No, it was worse with underwear," Loki replied with a shrug.

"Did you finally get the kit I gave you for your birthday?" Natasha asked.

"Of course," the black-haired man replied proudly.

"The question is: which set?"

"That only I and Anthony will know," Loki answered with a mischievous smile.

"Hmmm… Black. With gold lace," she said after a moment's reflection. "No, it wouldn't match your dress. The gold one is also not…  _ Oh! _ Wait, does that mean that you finally dared to wear the one with only lace?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh, I recognize this lace! And since you dressed in this corset, then you also have…"

"Shush" Loki interrupted the woman half a word. "Not everyone needs to know what I wear!"

"But I'm sure everyone in this room wants to know what is between the legs of Stark's new acquisition," Natasha noted.

"And it's their business?"

"No, yours. And soon Tony's."

"You're impossible." Loki shook his head, trying to hide a smile.

"That's why you like me."

"Maybe," Loki replied. "Perhaps because you are the only woman in a suit and I am the only man in a dress."

۷۷۷

"Double Virgin Mojito," Tony said, leaning against the bar.

"It's getting done," the bartender replied.

Tony recognized the voice from somewhere, so he took a closer look at the man.

"Clint?!"

"Oh, so you recognized me," the blond said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"The bartender did not want to give me coffee, telling me that this is a different bar, so I jumped in here and started preparing coffee, but suddenly someone asked me for Bloody Mary, so I prepared it, and then it turned out that the bartender started shouting at me that I am taking his job, he threw an apron at me and said that he was going for a break, so I'm sitting here instead of him and preparing drinks, and here is yours," Clint said, putting a tall glass in front of Stark.

"Was it one sentence?"

"Probably," said Clint with a shrug.

"You are amazing," said Stark, reaching for a drink.

"Of course, boss."

"Wait… does that mean I will have to pay you?" Tony wondered as he sipped his drink.

"Of course it does, we are friends," the blond man answered with a wide smile and sipped his coffee. After a moment, however, he frowned and added: "What do you think, how long this bartender's break will last? Because I really want to pee and besides I promised Nat that I would bring her vodka."

"I'll find someone in his place."

"Thanks." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Get to this bathroom now, or you will…"

"Not true!" Clint exclaimed, wincing, clearly shuddering. "And to prove it to you, I will slowly move towards the second bar and order Nat vodka."

"Yes, of course. How could I claim otherwise" Tony replied, drinking a drink slowly and watching the blonde closely.

"Stop."

"Then go to the bathroom" answered Tony, tilting his head. "Either the bathroom or you can give me another drink."

"What a suggestion, of course, I'll make you another drink. Same?"

"Yes, but pour from high. I want to watch you pour it in," Stark replied, smiling broadly.

"No, however, I'll give up, bye!" Clint exclaimed, jumping over the bar and running towards the nearest bathroom.

Tony just shook his head.

"And who will make me a drink now?" The stranger asked, standing next to Tony.

"If you go to another bar, they'll definitely serve you," Tony said, leaning his elbows on the bar.

"But I'm sure that bartender will not be as funny as this one," said the stranger. Tony laughed.

"You won't find another one like this anywhere," Stark replied.

"Nowhere can you find people as interesting as at Tony Stark's party." Tony looked at the woman, not understanding.

"Crazy bartender, the man in a dress, the woman in a suit, Tony Stark himself, the man with a metal hand, the woman with red horn-headband, the man with a falcon, the man with a panther, the woman with purple hair, the bald woman in yellow dress… You can go on like this forever."

"And you…?" Tony asked uncertainly looking closely at the stranger woman… or the stranger man? Tony wasn't sure what gender the person was in front of him anymore.

"I? I only observe everything with a smile and sometimes suggest what others can do."

"For example?" the dark-haired man wondered.

"That you should take your lover out of here and go to a more secluded place."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"No, I just know what you both want and how the story can go," answered the stranger with a shrug. "Good luck."

_ Strange, _ Tony thought as he finished his drink.  _ I could swear… it's more than one person… _

۷۷۷

"I'm sorry, but I have to kidnap Loki for a while," Tony said, grabbing the taller man under his arm.

"Bye, Loki, see you later," Natasha yelled back, receiving a glass of vodka from Clint.

"What did you find out?" the blond asked.

"That they are worse than we are," the redhead replied and took a sip of alcohol. "And our gift will eventually be used."

"This lace one? The one I chose?" Clint asked happily.

"I told you from the beginning that it would be an outfit for a special occasion. For example, the first time with Tony Stark."

"How good I got the wrong boxes then, huh?"

"Of course, Clint. Then we wouldn't earn some nice toys…"

"Are we coming home too?" Barton asked, smiling broadly. "And we will finally be able to use…"

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever you want," Natasha replied, taking the man's arm and started walking towards the elevator. "But you must promise me that you will repay with the same. And you will bring me cupcakes."

۷۷۷

"Anthony? Can we take some more cupcakes? And slow down a little?" Loki asked, trying to keep up with his partner.

"No, because they will disturb us again and no, because we must escape before Pepper catches us," Tony replied, squeezing between the guests.

"But my shoes," Loki protested.

"I saw you running in them, so don't complain. Besides…" Tony murmured, pressing the tall man to the wall in the hallway. "Isn't that what we want?"

"What, Anthony?" Loki answered, embracing his partner in the waist. He leaned down and whispered Stark in his ear, "What do you want, my  _ tiny?" _

"You're awful man," Tony said, suppressing the laughter that clung to his lips. "You're the giant and are still wearing the heels."

"Because you liked how they highlight my ass. And what is ball gown without heels?" Loki answered, pulling the brunet back into the room.

"How could I know you were asking seriously? That you'll wear a dress?" Tony replied, trying to pull the black-haired man away from the cupcakes. Despite his strength, the man managed to take the waiter's whole tray of cupcakes and only then, voluntarily, followed his partner. "Can we go now?"

"To take the dress off me? No."

"What else? You already have cupcakes, we're going slower…"

"Let's dance."

"What?" Tony said surprised, stopped half-stepped. Loki just rolled his eyes. "Yes, but… in front of everyone?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, but…"

"I want them to look at us," Loki cut in half a word, "but maybe next time. Now we will dance in the bedroom."

"Horizontally?"

"Vertically, then horizontally," Loki replied, smiling flirtatiously.

"Then what are we waiting for? We're taking cupcakes and to the penthouse!" Tony exclaimed and kissed Loki with a smile.

"Take the lead."

۷۷۷

"I told you."

"It's not my fault." Tony just looked at Loki, raising one eyebrow. "Well, it's my fault, but I won't go anywhere until we dance."

"You have the frosting all over your dress!"

"Not all over, just on a piece of lace on the sleeve. Don't be so dramatic, I’m the drama queen in this relationship. So don't be a child and dance with me," Loki said, getting out of the elevator and putting the half-empty tray down on the table.

"Okay, but I will lead" Tony answered, approaching the man. "J.A.R.V.I.S., turn on something romantic."

"Yes, sir," answered artificial intelligence, and after a while, the first sounds of the piano were heard in the room.

"Thanks, Jarv," Tony said with a smile and turned back to Loki. "Can I have a dance, please?"

"But of course," Loki replied, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders and pulling him closer so that they were touching each other from the knees up to the sternum.

They started slowly, swaying, and trying to find a common rhythm. They turned slowly counterclockwise, keeping one pace, looking deep into each other's eyes. They swirled around the room, smiling gently to each other and tried to stay even closer.

Feel even more.

Show even more.

Tony held Loki's hand and waist firmly, turning them unhesitatingly. The dress swirled like a shadow behind Loki, sometimes revolving around their legs. They moved smoothly from one end of the room to the other, all the time turning and not taking their eyes off each other. The song was over before both of them would like to finish dancing, so after a short  _ "Once again"  _ J.A.R.V.I.S. played the same song again, and then again and again. Loki and Tony danced, pressed to each other, and staring at each other. Tony did his best, but despite his many years of experience in dancing, he couldn't match Loki. The taller man gracefully turned and bent back, never once lost a step. The billionaire was impressed by Loki's skill and agility.

The song ended for the fifth time. They both knew what this dance led to from the very beginning, and yet they extended it to…

"I love you, Anthony," Loki whispered suddenly as the last notes passed, smiling gently. Tony didn't answer him for a long time, but stopped dancing. They stood in the middle of the room and looked deep into each other's eyes. Loki tried not to show how much he was waiting for the next words, and Tony saw uncertainty in his eyes. The silence began to lengthen until Loki couldn't stand it any longer and spoke. "I… I shouldn't, I'm sorry…"

Loki couldn't say anything more when Tony started kissing him, pulling him closer by the collar of his dress. Only after a moment of complete shock, Loki started kissing him back.

"How long?" Tony asked, starting to kiss Loki on the neck.

"I don't know… now  _ somehow…  _ yes…" Tony didn't know Loki for more than three months, but he never saw a man lack words. The black-haired man has always been eloquent and could even offend people with charm.

Tony once again kissed his lover with a smile, trying to pull him even closer and distract him, from…

"Anthony, you don't have to answer me," Loki said, breaking the kiss and looking at the dark-haired man in the eyes. "But I would like… But I want you to know. I love you, Anthony Stark, and I am proud of it, even if you do not reciprocate this feeling."

"You are a complete, absolute, and utter idiot," Tony whispered, dragging Loki behind him towards the glass. "How many people do you think has ever were here with me?"

"Do you really want me to guess the number of lovers you slept with?" Loki asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Zero." Tony grabbed Loki by the hand and joined their fingers, looking at the city outside the window. "Nobody, I didn't care about, was here with me. You are the first person who gets along so well with me, that keeps up with me, who does not mind the hours I keep or the fact that I do not have much free time. Who accepts me as I am and doesn't try to change me. So maybe I don't have to answer, but… But I love you as well, Loki,  _ however-it-is-pronounced _ Framsyn," said the brunet, squeezing his lover's hand gently. "Just so you know, "he added after a moment with a gentle smile.

"You're the worst," Loki said, turning and pressing the short man to the window. The black-haired man kissed his lover violently, not letting him answer. Tony put his hands in Loki's hair, pulling gently, trying to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Only after a while, panting heavily and looking into each other's eyes with lust, they break the kiss. Brunet moved his hands on Loki's red cheeks and with a smile kissed him gently, barely touching his lips.

"Thank you," Loki said, embracing the short man in the waist. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tony frowned gently. "Hey! Put me back on the floor, please!" He exclaimed with laughter.

"I promised you a vertical dance and haven't finished it yet," Loki replied. "And you're too short for what I want to do," he added after a moment, pressing his lover's back to the glass and putting Tony's legs on his hips. Their faces were now just millimeters apart. Tony, despite the several layers of material separating them, clearly felt how much his lover wanted him.

"I told you how  _ lustful  _ you look?" Tony asked and kissed Loki, pulling him closer with his legs. After a moment of slight jerking, Loki got rid of Tony's jacket, tie, and shirt. "I've never seen a woman look as beautiful as you. You are so beautiful," Tony whispered, slipping one hand over the neckline of the dress and the other into the hair of his lover. "And I've never seen you more beautiful… Sexier. More… mine," he whispered, directly into Loki's ear.

In response, the black-haired kissed the brunet again, grabbing his ass. Loki lifted his lover gently and lowered slowly, causing their penises to rub against each other.

"You’re gonna be the end of me." l," Tony croaked, digging his fingers into Loki's arm. "Are you going to tease me for long?"

"Until you start begging me,  _ dearest…" _

"Oh great and powerful, Loki…" Tony began, but the black-haired man quickly silenced him with a kiss in which he tried to hide laughter.

"I was joking, stupid," Loki said, grabbing the brunet more confidently and stepped away from the window.

"Just be careful, you carry in your heels the most important treasure, you don't want to break it," Tony said, kissing the man's neck, leaving reddish marks on the alabaster surface.

"You?"

"My ass," replied Tony right next to his lover's ear and began to gently bite sensitive skin just under the jaw. Loki staggered slightly and moaned softly, raising and lowering his lover again.

"Have I told you that you are impossible?" Asked the black-haired man pressing his hips against Tony's hips. This time, the brunet moaned extensively and in retaliation began to leave his marks just behind the lover's ear.

"And you terribly slow," Tony said. "Are you lost or what?"

"Do you want to switch?" Loki asked, looking at his partner with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm fine here, I'm staying here," Tony replied and kissed Loki. "But really, you could hurry up." How much time it can take you to take us to the bedroom?"

"As long as we need and even longer. Don't you know that dessert tastes best after dinner?"

"Don't say you took…"

"Cupcakes? Of course, yes!" Loki answered with a smile, "I held onto you and the tray. I have an idea about how to use them."

"Just, please… Unlike the first time?" Tony asked, looking at Loki with a smile. "I don't mind a cupcake, they're as delicious as you are beautiful, but…"

"But wonderful Tony Stark can't survive without sex?"

"Exactly! So you know… Can you hurry up?"

"What will I get in return?" Loki asked, standing still.

"You can do anything you want with me," he replied without hesitating brunet, trying to rub against Loki again. The black-haired man in response only raised one eyebrow and took two steps towards the bedroom. "I will let you take cupcakes to bed," Stark continued, for which he was rewarded with three more steps. "And… we will go to the theater?" Loki took another four steps, standing right in front of the bedroom door. "How demanding you are today, but be it so… I will not run away in the morning." Loki didn't move. "I will stay and hug you?" Another no answer. "Oh, fine! What would you like?"

"I want you to stay with me, hug me, and never run away," Loki replied with a smile. "And open the door. My hands are full."

"And  _ I'm _ terrible?!"

"Worse than me, for sure," Loki replied, putting the tray down carefully on a bedside table. "And that is why I love you," Loki added, lying down with Tony and started kissing him, pressing their hips together. "Do you think… Do you think this is the right time to take your pants off?"

"Only if you take off the dress," Tony said, smiling wildly. Slowly, he ran a hand over his lover's chest, slipping it back over the neckline of the dress, trying to remove it.

"Do you know you have to unzip it?" Loki asked, standing up and turning his back to Tony. He brushed his hair back and looked at his lover over the shoulder. "Are you going to just sit like this?"

Tony sat down on the bed immediately, and a second later he stood right behind Loki, running his hands over the lover's body. Loki leaned back his head and snuggled into Tony with a smile. The billionaire moved one hand down the lover's back and squeezed his cheek.

"It's not a zip," Loki remarked, smiling with pleasure.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so maybe this?" Tony asked, massaging the other cheek.

"A little higher, dearest."

"Oh, here it is, in this darkness, I didn't see anything," said the brunet, for the last time squeezing his lover's cheeks and unzipped his dress. "It was hard to find it. Do you wanna help me?"

_ "Oh, _ since you're asking me so nicely…" Loki replied, turning to face Tony. He gracefully took off the sleeves of the dress and let it fall completely. Now he was remaining only in the black lace corset, red garter, and golden shoes. "Do you like it?"

"When you were putting it on, I only liked it a little more," Tony answered and came over to his lover with a smile. "But only because I knew I could take it all off."

"How romantic," Loki remarked, pushing Tony gently onto the bed.

"Loki, you know what I meant…"

"So what?"

"That I like you very much and the thought that I can undress you excites me very much. Do you know how difficult it was for me to stay at the gala?" Asked the brunet, sinking on the mattress with the other man. "How much I wanted you to stop talking with Natasha and finally take you here? So that we could… That we…  _ Oh… _ Can you not stop?" Tony asked in a hoarse voice, arching his back and trying to pull the lover closer. Loki just smiled but kept moving his hips, pulling out another soft moan from Tony. The black-haired man began to gently bite the skin on the billionaire's neck and leave red marks on it.  _ "Oh my god, _ how wonderful you are…"

"How do you know?" Loki asked, looking in surprise and dismay at his lover.

"That you are wonderful? Mostly thanks to what you just stopped doing," Tony replied, smiling. Only after a moment of silence, brunet realized that something is wrong. "Wasn't that the point?"

"No."

"So what?" Asked the billionaire, frowning. He tried to remember what he was saying and why it could cause such a change in Loki's behavior.

"How do you know that… I'm a god?" Tony looked at his lover without understanding. "You said  _ 'Oh my god.' _ How do you know about this?"

"Loki, what's that question? You are named after a Nordic god, but you are not a god," Tony replied, rising on his elbows.

In response, Loki snapped his fingers.

"What?"

"I made the rest of our clothes disappear," Loki answered shyly, stepping away from the billionaire. "And I can see my mistake. I will understand if… if you no longer want…"

"Loki… give me a moment, okay? Are you telling me… that magic exists? And you are… You are  _ Loki, _ the real Loki from mythology?"

"Yes," came the short answer. Loki was not looking at Tony, but at his hands.

"And… you are not from this planet?"

"No. I am from Asgard…" Loki couldn't say anything more when Tony kissed him, pulling him close again.

"I told you, I love you. You are not only the first person I brought here but also the first person I told that. I don't care who you are, you could be blue, and I would still love you," Tony said, smiling just an inch from Loki's face. "Being from another planet is a nice addition, at best. In addition to magic… are there any nice additions I should know about?

"Amazing strength, dexterity, hardiness… not only for hits," Loki said, smiling shyly and leaning over the lying lover again. "Do you really do not mind?"

"See yourself," Tony said, placing Loki's right hand on his stomach and then moving it lower.

_ "Oh," _ Loki whispered, gently clutching his lover's hard cock. "And what shall we do with such a problem?" Asked the god, slowly moving his hand.

"And what do you suggest?"

"I would start with a kiss," Loki whispered. "What do you say?"

Tony didn't answer him, but he pulled the black-haired man closer, connecting their lips and trying to move their hips unnoticed. Loki smiled, still kissing the brunet, and began to move his hand more slowly.

_ "Ah, _ must you be so…  _ oh…" _

"What?" Asked Loki, sliding his thumb over the head of Tony's dick, pulling out louder and louder moans.

"You torture me for your own pleasure…" Tony said panting heavily.

"I haven't started yet… Or I would even not daring to torture you,  _ Anthony," _ answered the god and began to nibble at the skin around his lover's neck. "I want the best for you. All the best for my  _ Anthony." _

_ "Ahhh…" _ Tony moaned suddenly, arching his back as he felt the fingers massaging his entrance.

"Do you like it, dearest?"

"Could be better…"

"Oh, for example, if I would do that?" Loki asked, sliding the first phalanges of his finger into his lover. "And I would not stop? And then… when I put my  _ whooole _ finger in you… I start to slowly take it out, and at the same time I would be slipping into my mouth your big and…"

"Stop talking and get to work, Lokes," Tony moaned, pulling Loki into a kiss before pushing him gently down his body without breaking the kiss as long as possible. The black-haired man laughed softly and slowly began to fulfill his promise.  _ "Ah…" _

Loki said nothing, occupying his mouth with something other than conversation. Tony slid fingers into his lover's hair as the man hollowed his cheeks, looking straight into his lover's eyes. After a while, Tony felt like a god slips two slippery fingers into him, while pulls out Tony's cock from his mouth.

The billionaire did not restrain his moans and from time to time clenching his fingers in his lover's hair. Loki only speeds up his movements and shortly after this Tony lay on the bed whimpering and begging with barely understandable words for more. Loki with a quiet  _ "pop" _ slid his lover's cock out of his mouth and licked it, then smiled, looking at Tony with lust.

"Can I?" He asked quietly, running his finger along the entire length of brunet's dick, causing the billionaire to vibrate.

"Please," Tony moaned, drawing the god to kiss at the same time. "Let me finally experience a divine pleasure."

"How could I deny a being as beautiful as you?" Loki asked, kneeling between Tony's legs. "How could I deny you, Anthony? The person who saved me? The person like you cannot be denied," whispered the god, positioning himself in front of his lover's entrance. "Just ask…"

"Oh, you're terrible man," Tony said, trying to get his partner closer. However, the god remained unmoved in his place, teasing brunet with a delicate touch of the head of his cock for his entry. "Loki… you don't want to be the villain in this novel, do you?"

"No. But I want to hear a nice "please", and then I'm all yours," Loki replied, sliding a few millimeters into his lover and sliding out less than a second later.

_ "Oh, Loki, please…" _ Tony whined after less than a minute, arching his back again and begging the black-haired man for more.

"If you're asking so nicely," Loki said, and with a smile, and one smooth, slow motion, he slid into his lover, moaning softly his name.

_ "Oh my god _ , you're huge," Tony moaned and pulled Loki into a kiss.

"Say when…"

"Just, just start moving  _ oh…" _

"I hope you like the fast pace."

"Give everything you have…" After these words Tony shouted loudly, clenching his legs around Loki's hips, and after a while, he stuck nails into his back, when Loki began inhumanly with precise thrusts to hit Tony's prostate.  _ "More…" _

"For you, everything, my dearest," Loki replied, speeding up. Every hit was perfectly aimed, every move made Tony see the star, and yet, his body demanded more. "Touch yourself, Anthony" murmured the god without slowing down the pace and kissed Tony, who after a few movements of his hand on the cock have an orgasm. Loki didn't slow down for a moment, tearing his lover's moans louder and louder.

"Loki… Oh, it hurts… but it's so good…"

"Should I stop?"

"No, I already…  _ Oh!" _ Loki didn't hear the rest of the speech, but he definitely felt her banging his stomach.

"What do you say about the change?" Loki asked suddenly, sliding out of his malcontent lover and turning them on the bed.  _ "Come… _ I need you in me…"

"But… what with preparation?"

"I can handle it. Come on, sweetheart… Come to me," Loki said, and groaned obscenely loudly, when Tony, without waiting any more, take him, using his own seed as a lubricant. "You are so good," whispered the god, biting his lower lip." But now hurry up and kiss me."

"What a demanding god you are," Tony said, and began to move slowly, but when Loki arched his back and moaned shamelessly, and the dark-haired man know, that he had found Loki's most sensitive spot, the billionaire began to speed up and, as god before, didn't give him nor a moment of rest. Loki tilted his neck, letting his lover lay messy kisses and red marks on him, leaving his own marks on Tony's back. Thirty seconds or thirty days might have passed, but they were both too lost to notice anything but each other, their mouths and the louder and louder shouts of pleasure.

"Loki… I'll…"

_ "Yes… _ Please," Loki moaned, pulling Tony into a messy kiss. "Let me feel what it's like to make love with Anthony Stark himself."

A few more hips moved and both Loki and Tony reached the orgasm, kissing and moaning loudly.

Tony fell heavily on Loki, cuddling up with him. The black-haired man embraced him and kissed his sweaty forehead, trying to keep him with him as long as possible.

"Do you want a cupcake?" Loki asked quietly as he calmed his breath.

"What?"

"Sex was so good that now you are deaf?" said god with a low laugh, kissing his lover on the forehead again. "Do you want a cupcake?"

"You made it yourself?"

"Some of them for sure."

"Do you wanna give it to me? It's so comfortable here…"

"For you everything, Anthony," Loki answered and reached for two cupcakes from the tray. "How about the next round?"

"Lo, I'm not twenty anymore" Tony laughed softly, sliding out of his lover and laying next to him. "It's a miracle that I came a second time…"

"Not a miracle, but my magic," Loki replied, smiling blissfully. "And we must seriously talk about a certain offer that I would like to make to you…"

"If your magic can put me up again, I'm ready for any amount of sex you propose. It was amazing… Just  _ unearthly. _ And you will make me think about offers when I just experienced the best orgasm in my life?"

"I liked it too," Loki said quietly and kissed Tony. The billionaire already felt that his cock was coming back to life again. "And you don't have to answer now. I don't even expect it. However, I would like to make this offer for you now, so that you have time to think about it."

"Well, let it be, Lolo. What would you like to offer me?"

"How much do you know about Norse mythology?" Loki asked, pulling a shiny object out of the air.

"I still remember something from my youth, a few stories about Odin, a few about Thor, one or two about you… But why?"

"Do you know what it is?" Loki showed Tony the object he had just pulled out of nowhere.

"Looks like a golden apple," the billionaire replied with a shrug.

"Have you ever heard of the golden apples of Idunn?"

"Wait… does that mean you want to give me…"

"Yes, Anthony. I offer myself to you because I've lived for over a thousand years, and I've never met someone like you… Well, maybe except Da Vinci. You have as beautiful mind as he does, but your appearance is definitely better," said Loki, smiling gently. "But remember, you don't have to give my answer now. Not, when your mind is full of post-orgasmic happiness… Think carefully and give me your answer when you feel you are ready for it."

"I love you," Tony whispered, looking at the apple. After a while, he looked at God and kissed him gently. "Thank you and I will think about it… But I hope that in the meantime we can make love at will…?"

"Of course, yes," Loki replied with a laugh and kissed his lover again. "Are you ready for the next round? Or do you need another cupcake?"

"Give me another one because they're delicious."

"Because they were made especially for you, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> As if someone wanted to know, Loki and Tony were dancing the waltz to [this song](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1roLS4S2x04o2zwGt_oZSS9XIspQaHKhw/view) (you can also look at the translation)
> 
> Okay, so before I say the final "Bye bye" to this series… Here are some of my ideas / thoughts on how this story goes xD: I think Tony and Loki dated for another year or two, learned their good and bad sides, and one day, on the third year anniversary of their relationship, Tony proposed to Loki, but he didn't accept the apple until a year later… And from that so far they both lived like gods, traveling between dimensions, exploring new places, making mischief and eating cupcakes. When Frigga met Tony (who was stressed at fuck) she offered them to bake a cake together. Because of course Frigga loved Tony as the husband of her son right away, because she, as a woman predicting the future, already when she sent Loki with an order to Stark, she knew that they were meant for each other. And yes, she specifically "forgot" to give those cupcakes xD I also think that Loki and Tony's relationship in this universe was not perfect, they both have the character, they are quite impulsive and arrogant, but it would not bother them for more than a few hours or days until they make it up (like… Loki made "by accident" coffee for Tony when they quarreled about children, or Tony "by accident" falls asleep on Loki's arm and other such…) I will add, for those who they are interested and who made it so far… No, I didn't have in plans God!Loki, but somehow two days before I write it, about 4am I left myself a note before I went to sleep (which I didn't remember when I got up) and it looked like this: 
> 
> So this… 4 am!Ramzi had a good idea, it's a pity that I don't remember anything from that day that I wrote xD that's why I have to thank myself for this great idea 😂😂😂 Oh, and… another 5am!Ramzi tells you thank you for attention, for kudos and for comments ^-^ I hope you enjoyed my stories xD
> 
> Ah, and of course I couldn't resist and I drew one-but-three pictures xD (Click for better quality or open in a new window xD)
> 
> **Loki in dress:**
> 
> **Loki in lace corset:**
> 
> **Naked Loki:**
> 
> **And some gif! Because why not xD:**


End file.
